Eva Igo
Eva Erin Igo (born on November 9, 2002), is a talented dancer from St. Paul, Minnesota. She dances at Larkin Dance Studio in Maplewood, Minnesota which is known as one of the top dance studios in the country. Eva did her first solo at the age of 5 and was securing national and regional titles by the age of 7. Eva appeared in Season 3 Episode 11 of the hit reality show Dance Moms, entitled Camouflaged Maneuvers. She and her team placed 1st against the ALDC's "Don't Ask Just Tell" and Eva placed 1st to Maddie Ziegler as well as receiving the highest score in the competition. Eva received a perfect score with her solo "River" at Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in St. Paul, Minnesota in 2017. She is the first solo dancer to do so in over 12 years. Eva was a contestant on the first season of NBC's World of Dance in 2017. She came in 2nd to Les Twins. She came first in the Junior Division. She made a return appearance this season, but didn't go as further as her previous season. She won the Industry Dance Awards 2018 for most fierce dancer under 18. She was been nominated together with Charlize Glass, JT Church, Sean Lew and Kaycee Rice. In addition, she is nominated for a People's Choice Award - most popular person in US regarding Gallup institute - for the category Competition Contestant of 2018. The awards show will air on Sunday November 11, 2018 on FOX. Dances Solos Duets Trios World of Dance Season 1 Eva was the last dancer in the Juniors portion of the round and she advances to the Division Final, barely beating out Diana Pombo by half a point. Eva became the champion for the Junior Division, beating out Diana Pombo, and will advance to the finals where she performed two solos. Eva finished in second place. Season 2 Dance Titles *Petite Miss Showbiz 2010 (I'm A Star) *Petite Miss Showbiz 2011 (Sassy) *Junior Miss Showbiz 2012 (Live and Let Die) *Junior Miss Primetime 2012 (Live and Let Die) *Junior Miss Showbiz 2013 (Stairway to Heaven) *Junior Miss Primetime 2013 (Stairway to Heaven) *Hall of Fame Junior Inductee 2014 (Juliet/Dream On) *Junior Miss Showbiz 2014 (Dream On) *Junior Miss Primetime 2014 (Dream On) *Junior Miss Dance KAR 2014 (Juliet) *Hall of Fame Teen Inductee 2015 (Storm/Babe) *Teen Miss Dance KAR 2015 (Storm) *Teen Miss Dance KAR 2016 (Evanescence) *Hall of Fame Teen Inductee 2017 (River/Farewell) Scholarship Titles & More *JUMP Mini VIP Runner-Up 2012/2013 *JUMP Junior VIP Winner 2013/2014 *JUMP Junior VIP Winner 2014/2015 *JUMP Teen VIP Winner 2015/2016 *JUMP Teen VIP Winner 2016/2017 *JUMP Teen VIP Winner 2017/2018 *Nuvo Mini Female Breakout Artist 2012 *Nuvo Mini Female Breakout Artist 2013 *Nuvo Junior Female Breakout Artist 2014 *Nuvo Junior Female Breakout Artist 2015 *Nuvo Teen Female Breakout Artist 2016 *24/7 Non-Stop Dancer Winner 2016 *NYCDA Outstanding Dancer Winner 2014 *NYCDA Outstanding Dancer Winner 2015 *NYCDA Outstanding Dancer Winner 2016 *WCDE Mini Elite Dancer 2011 *WCDE Mini Elite Dancer 2012 *Intrigue Apprentice 2015/2016 *Sharkcookie Photoshoot Scholarship 2015 *Joffrey NYC FULL Scholarship 2015 *Joffrey West LA FULL Scholarship 2015 *So You Think You Can Dance - Next Generation 2016 *DancerPalooza Beat Squad Member 2016 *DancerPalooza Beat Squad Member 2017 *NUVO Teen Breakout Artist Winner 2016 *RADIX Teen Core Performer Winner 2017 *NBC's World of Dance Contestant 2017 *DancerPalooza Beat Squad Member 2017 Runner-Up Placements *1st - Petite Miss Showbiz 2009 (Baby I'm A Star) *1st - Teen Miss Showbiz 2015 (Storm) *2nd Place on NBC's World of Dance 2017 Other information * Eva's favorite color is yellow. * Eva's favorite singers are Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Kesha and Miley Cyrus. * Eva was closest to The Lab on World of Dance. * Eva loves the Harry Potter franchise. * She has been dancing since she was 3 years old. * Eva went to public school until she switched to online schooling in 2016. * Eva will be going into 9th grade for the 2017/2018 school year. * Eva and her team were on the 11th season of America's Got Talent. * Paris Hilton said watching Eva Igo dance was her guilty pleasure. (2017) * Simone Biles, Snooki, Daniella Monet, and more have tweeted their love for Eva. * Noah Cyrus posted Eva on her snapchat story. (2017) * It is rumored that Sia has been watching Eva dance on World of Dance. (2017) * Eva appeared in Jennifer Lopez's music video for Amor Amor Amor. (2017) Gallery vsco_072117.jpg vsco_072117-1.jpg 14937417_926978030740098_6276383996324371616_n.jpg Evaa.jpg vsco_122416.jpg Eva Igo.jpg World of Dance 22471-a-1.jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-03 at 8.18.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-03 at 8.18.34 PM.png 820261818.jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-03 at 8.20.36 PM.png 170613_3534707_Eva_Igo___Qualifiers.jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-03 at 8.19.54 PM.png 8C8FB952-03ED-4BDF-B54E-D54842285DC9.jpeg A7B734F0-6EC5-40B3-A468-C98F723E2315.jpeg Evaigowodthankyounote.png Videos File:Eva Igo - Juliet File:Eva Igo - Storm File:Eva Igo - Dream On File:Eva Igo - Hello (Improv) File:Eva Igo - It's Is A Man's World File:Eva Igo-- Babe File:Eva Igo - Evanescence File:Eva Igo - River File:Eva Igo - Praying (DancerPalooza 2018) World of Dance Season 1 World of Dance 2017 - Eva Igo Qualifiers (Full Performance) World of Dance 2017 - Eva Igo The Duels (Full Performance) Eva Igo, Great Performance - The Cuts 07 18 2017 @ World of Dance 2017 World of Dance 2017 - Eva Igo Divisional Finals (Full Performance) World of Dance 2017 - Eva Igo World Finals (Full Performance) World of Dance 2017 - Eva Igo World Finals Judges' Song Pick (Full Performance) Season 2 Sensational Eva Igo is Back - World of Dance 2018 S2E05 QUALIFIERS World of Dance 2018 - Eva Igo Rehearsal Footage In-Studio Performance (Digital Exclusive) External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *Tumblr *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Larkin Dance Studio Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants